In conventional technologies, an isolation solution is generally adopted to achieve a photovoltaic array output voltage in a wide range in a photovoltaic power generation system. That is, a boost ratio of a direct current to direct current converter in the system is improved by means of an isolation transformer.
However, leakage inductance energy in the isolation transformer may cause a series of issues, such as switch voltage overshoot and electromagnetic interference, thereby bringing a great security risk. In addition, the introduction of the isolation transformer brings additional energy loss, thereby reducing the energy conversion efficiency of the direct current to direct current converter.
Therefore, it is desired to be solved by those skilled in the art that, how to achieve a compromise between high boost ratio, high security-reliability and high energy conversion efficiency of the direct current to direct current converter.